looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gogo Dodo
Gogo Wackston the Dodo (full name revealed in "K-ACME TV") is a cartoon character from the Warner Bros. animated television series Tiny Toon Adventures. He is a recurring character and is the son of Yoyo Dodo. Description Gogo is a young, green male dodo with blue shoes, a purple collar, and a pink and purple umbrella sticking out from the top of his head. He attends Acme Looniversity and lives in Wackyland. According to series writer Paul Dini, Gogo is the only member of the Tiny Toon Adventures cast who was a relative of one of the Looney Tunes characters; in this case, Gogo was the son of the original dodo from the 1938 Looney Tunes cartoon "Porky in Wackyland". He was said to be the last of the dodos. Personality Gogo is noted for performing various bizarre sight gags or stunts. Furthering this end, Gogo made his home in the Dali-esque realm known as Wackyland, a surreal land where backgrounds changed constantly and the entrance to which was located across a bridge on the outskirts of the city of Acme Acres, the usual setting of Tiny Toon Adventures. Gogo and Wackyland were considered bizarre and nonsensical by even the lax standards of the other characters in the show, and the latter was usually explicitly avoided. Gogo's bizarre behavior included dating inanimate objects. He sometimes gets tired of having to do crazy things all the time, to the point of making a dance instructor video rather than making a crazy cartoon. Gogo was not only a student at Acme Loo, but also served as a hall monitor and performed other duties, such as acting as a cuckoo bird for the Looniversity's various clocks, and umpire during sports games. He is the eighth character to be roll-called in the intro, coming after the clip of Furball getting crushed by a piano. As the intro describes him as "insane", he makes this point clear by hitting himself with a mallet to turn himself into several smaller copies of himself. In the episode "Her Wacky Highness", as Babs is bummed out at all of her authority figures telling her she needs to learn self-control because of her wackiness, Gogo persuades her to come to Wackyland by means of her television set. He shows her around and eventually they promote her to Queen Babs, first ruler of Wackyland, as Buster, Plucky and Hamton go looking for her. Even Babs can not take all the wackiness from them and tells them they need to learn self-control, which is forbidden in Wackyland, so they chase after her, along with Buster, Plucky and Hamton. With the help of Gogo Dodo they are able to escape without any harm done and find their way back home to the saner Acme Acres, where Babs is happy and relieved to return. In "Sawdust and Toonsil", it is revealed that Gogo lost many of his friends to a cruel circus named "Silas Wonder's Circus of Wonderment." He himself was kidnapped, but Babs and Buster helped him (and his friends) escape. This episode reveals that dodos do not die, but they fade away (rather ironically, considering the fate of the real dodo), which happens when they do not visit Wackyland often enough to stock up on their wackiness. End tag Gogo's end tag credit is "It's been surreal!", then pointing a remote control at the audience and clicking it, as the entire screen irises to black. Gallery tinytoons Find Gogo Dodo.jpg Category:Characters Category:Birds Category:Kids Category:Animals Category:Males Category:Tiny Toons Characters Category:Tiny Toon Adventures Category:Characters voiced by Frank Welker Category:Fourth Wall Breakers